De solemnes juramentos
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Bienvenidos a esta zona Merodeadora. Sentíos libres de embarcaros en la aventura de seguir cada desvelo y cada travesura de estos cuatro muchachos y sus desafortunados compañeros. Esta es la máxima expresión de la juventud desnuda y viva. Lo juro solemnemente. Disclaimer: imagen de viria13.
1. De trenes y comienzos

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera rubia, multimillonaria, famosa e infinitamente brillante no estaría sufriendo por no saber si coger letras o ciencias, sino tirada en una tumbona en alguna preciosa playa caribeña. Así como para que conste. Y por cierto... la imagen del fic es obra de la increíble **viria13**. Podéis encontrarla en tumblr.

Bueeeeeenas. Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con algo extraño (no, no es un Dramione ni nada por el estilo, he prometido no empezar ningún Dramione largo hasta que _Destiny_ y _Orgullo de fieras_ estén terminados). Lo que os traigo hoy es una idea que lleva tiempo rondándome la mente, y es que estos días no me saco a los **Merodeadores** de la cabeza. Por eso he decidido crear este fic, que todavía no tengo muy claro qué va a ser.

Pretendo que sea una recopilación de drabbles sobre los Merodeadores, así, sin más. Quizá tengan relación entre sí y respondan a una misma trama o quizá sean totalmente independientes los unos de los otros. Depende de cómo me dé. Es más, ni siquiera sé si el rating va a ser T definitivamente o si lo variaré en algún momento de la historia.

En cualquier caso, os advierto de que este fic ( al menos de momento) no sigue un orden, ni cronológico ni de ninguna otra clase: voy publicando según voy escribiendo. Tened por seguro que va a aparecer bastante James/Lily, y tal vez (solo tal vez) también lo intente con el Remus/Sirius (una pareja que acabo de descubrir… todo es culpa de **Kristy SR** ).

Pues eso. Bienvenidos a esta zona Merodeadora. Sentíos libres de embarcaros en la aventura de seguir cada desvelo y cada travesura de estos cuatro individuos y sus desafortunados compañeros.

Esta es la máxima expresión de la juventud desnuda y viva. **Lo juro solemnemente.**

* * *

 **De dos chicos morenos**

* * *

La estación está a rebosar, llena de cabezas coronando tanto túnicas mágicas como ropa _muggle_. Los padres dan palmaditas en los hombros de sus hijos. Las madres preguntan una y mil veces a sus hijas si lo llevan todo en la maleta. Y los chiquillos asienten a cada orden y consejo con una mezcla ensayada de ansiedad y desesperación.

El tren aguarda en las vías con la paciencia que da los años. Rojo, brillante, diferente. Con un aspecto tan lustroso que casi parece nuevo.

Un chiquillo empuja su carrito mientras camina a lo largo del andén sorteando los cuerpos que se interponen en su recorrido. Es considerablemente alto para sus once años, pero no es esa la razón por la que llama atención. Tampoco lo es su pelo largo y negro, ni sus intensos ojos grises. Se trata de su forma de andar. Erguido, elegante, grácil, parece que con cada paso se adueña de un metro más de suelo.

Su mirada no se separa del reluciente _Expresso Hogwarts_. Su boca dibuja una perfecta "o".

Tan profundo es el trance en el que el tren le ha sumido que no ve venir el golpe. ¡Bum! Un empujón sordo y claramente intencionado, y todos sus libros nuevos acaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Oh, mil disculpas —sisea una voz pomposa y teatral. El niño alza la mirada y se encuentra con un chico mayor que ya lleva puesta la túnica. En el pecho luce una corbata verde y plata. En la cara, una sonrisa de tiburón. _O de serpiente_ , piensa el pequeño—. ¿Podrás perdonar mi torpeza?

Tan descarada es la burla en sus palabras que los dos chavales que le acompañan rompen en carcajadas. Pero el niño no se deja intimidar tan fácilmente, y contraataca con otra sonrisa cruel.

—Podría, si… por ejemplo… recogieras lo que has tirado.

La mueca triunfal del otro chico se borra al instante mientras contempla perplejo al chiquillo. La sorpresa, sin embargo, no tarda en disiparse, y la diversión vuelve a su cara.

—¿Quién te has creído que eres, mocoso? Patético… No me hagas perder el tiempo y recógelo tú, que para eso estáis aquí los nuevos. Para limpiar el suelo.

Los tres se ríen de nuevo, dan media vuelta y entran en el tren, que ya empieza a escupir volutas de humo.

—Mierda —masculla el niño, que decide dejarlo pasar por esa vez y se agacha para recuperar sus libros. Los pitidos del tren le ponen nervioso, el tiempo se le acaba y no encuentra el maldito manual de Pociones. Además, tantos pies correteando de aquí para allá no le facilitan la tarea precisamente. Cuando está a punto de darlo por perdido y marcharse sin él, su libro aparece sujeto por una mano cuyo dueño dice:

—¿Buscas esto?

El niño se pone en pie cogiendo el manual, y ve ante sí a un muchacho de su misma edad. Tiene el pelo color obsidiana, rizado e insultantemente revuelto. Sus ojos están hechos de chocolate con leche, y los enmarcan unas gafas de montura metálica.

—Gracias —recuerda decir el primero, y el recién llegado sonríe amistosamente. El tren vuelve a silbar como un último aviso, y ambos niños sacan su equipaje de los carritos para meterse en el vagón más cercano.

—De nada. Por cierto, me llamo James Potter.

—Yo soy Black. Sirius Black.

* * *

 **De Peter Pan**

* * *

Un niño bajito y con uno o dos kilos de más camina apresuradamente por el pasillo del tren, que hace ya rato que se ha puesto en marcha. Arrastra tras de sí un gran baúl, y de vez en cuando se pisa sin querer los bajos de la capa (todo por hacerle caso a su madre y llevar el uniforme puesto desde casa…). Del bolsillo frontal izquierdo de su túnica sobresale una cabeza alargada y peluda, pero allí a nadie le sorprende que alguien tenga a una rata por mascota.

Cuando el tren se sacude debido a un bache o un giro brusco, el niño se tambalea y se pega a la pared para evitar caer. Se asoma a la ventanilla de cada compartimento, pero siempre pasa lo mismo: o están llenos, o sus ocupantes no tardan en moverse para cubrir todos los sitios libres en cuanto ven su nariz redondeada y sus grandes ojos pardos al otro lado del cristal.

Ya empieza a plantearse una rendición pasiva y sentarse en el pasillo mismo cuando encuentra un compartimento con un único chico en él. Por su aspecto, parece que también es de primer curso. Tiene el pelo castaño claro, como de paja seca, como de hojas otoñales, y sus ojos color miel se mueven fugazmente sobre las líneas del libro que sostiene junto a la ventana, donde hay más luz.

Tan enfrascado está en la lectura que no oye al otro niño abrir la puerta. Por eso, este se ve obligado a carraspear en un ridículo intento de llamar su atención.

El chico alza la vista y parpadea.

—¿Sí?

Su tono es cortés y sosegado, y eso le tranquiliza.

—Yo… eh… ¿te importa que me siente contigo? No hay más sitios y… esto…

—Claro, adelante. Ponte cómodo —le interrumpe el pequeño lector, dedicándole una sonrisa que sabe a manzanilla o alguna infusión igual de relajante.

El chico de la rata asiente, sube el baúl a la rejilla portaequipajes y se sienta frente al otro niño.

—Hola, encantado de conocerte, me llamo Peter Pettigrew y estoy seguro de que tú y yo nos llevaremos genial —suelta a bocajarro, y en seguida se pone rojo. Puede recordar las muchas veces que su madre le ha repetido a lo largo del verano eso de "preséntate el primero, sé tú mismo, ten confianza y harás miles de amigos". Para asegurarse de que así fuera, le hizo repetir esa frase cientos de veces hasta que el joven la interiorizó a prueba de Obliviates. _Claro, mamá, es así de sencillo. Seguro que ahora nadie piensa que estoy desesperado y que soy un rarito_.

—¿Peter? Me gusta. El protagonista de este libro se llama igual que tú —responde el otro, ignorando el perfectamente explicable rubor del chico y alzando la portada para permitirle leer el título. _Peter Pan y Wendy,_ por J.M. Barrie—. Yo soy Remus Lupin. Es un placer.

Peter asiente quedamente, sintiéndose cohibido ante tanta simpatía y educación por parte de su compañero. No obstante, también experimenta una comodidad agradable. Remus desprende un aura balsámica que ha logrado calmar sus nervios.

Pero por poco tiempo.

De pronto, la puerta del compartimento se abre bruscamente provocándole a Peter un mini infarto, y en su umbral aparece un muchacho despeinado y exultante que se gira hacia el pasillo y grita:

—¡Eh, Sirius, he encontrado un sitio libre!

Seguidamente, el chico entra y se deja caer de cualquier manera junto a Peter sin esperar invitación alguna. Y acto seguido, otro niño más alto y con el pelo un poco más largo aparece también en el compartimento, cerrando a sus espaldas y sentándose al lado de Remus.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal? Me llamo James, y él es Sirius —saluda alegremente el primero.

—¿Cómo va eso? —le secunda el otro chico, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Buenas, soy Remus, y...

—Hola, encantado de conocerte, me llamo Peter Pettigrew y estoy seguro de que tú y yo nos llevaremos genial —grazna el cuarto niño sin pensar. El silencio se asienta en el compartimento, y Peter piensa que tiene rojas hasta las pestañas. Se quiere morir. De la vergüenza, o de la humillación, o de fractura craneal si cumple su deseo de tirarse por la ventanilla en ese mismo instante.

Pero para su sorpresa, James escoge ese momento para soltar una carcajada y dar una palmada en la rodilla de Peter.

—¡Qué divertido! Tienes chispa, Pettigrew. Sí, sin duda nos llevaremos genial.

Peter abre la boca sorprendido al ver que Sirius también sonríe. De pronto, siente unas ganas terribles de abrazar a su madre.

Por su parte, Remus sacude la cabeza y vuelve a centrarse en su libro.

Pero por segunda vez, la puerta del compartimento se abre sin sutileza alguna y le distrae nuevamente de su lectura.

* * *

 **De pelirrojas enfadadas**

* * *

—¡Vamos, date prisa!

—¡Maldita sea, Lily, esto pesa! No puedo correr más.

—Oh, sí, claro que puedes. Y lo vas a hacer. No pienso estar de pie todo el viaje porque no seas capaz de cargar con un triste baúl. Podrás descansar cuando encontremos un compartimento.

—Estás enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—¿Que sí?

—Eres idiota, Severus.

La pequeña que camina pisando fuerte con su melena roja ardiendo a sus espaldas está, sin lugar a dudas, más que enfadada. E incluso Severus Snape, que corretea tras ella arrastrando torpemente un viejo baúl sin ruedas, es capaz de ver eso.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. ¡Lo siento! Pero ve más despacio, por favor.

—Nada de "lo siento". ¡Ahora Petunia me odia! Y todo es culpa tuya. Tuya y de esa estúpida carta que la muy boba escribió a Dumbledore. ¡Hacéis una buena pareja, los dos igual de tontos!

Severus se estremece al escuchar el "hacéis muy buena pareja". ¿Petunia y él? Puaj. No, gracias. Si está interesado en una Evans, desde luego no es en esa.

—Venga, Lily… ya te he dicho que lo siento. No creí que fuera a molestarle tanto que la leyéramos…

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Sev. Por supuesto que sabías que le molestaría. Ese era tu principal objetivo, no te atrevas a negarlo.

Y Severus cierra muy convenientemente la boca.

Lily se asoma entonces a la ventanilla del último compartimento, y su ceño fruncido se suaviza al instante.

—Mira, estás de suerte, no morirás hoy. Aquí queda sitio.

Abre la puerta de golpe, y los cuatro chicos que hay dentro dan un pequeño brinco al ver a Lily y Severus en la entrada.

* * *

 **De trenes y comienzos**

* * *

 _Impresionante, un murciélago que camina. ¿Será un vampiro?_ , piensa Sirius, evaluando al niño de pelo grasiento y nariz aguileña con la mirada.

 _Genial. Definitivamente, no terminaré hoy este capítulo_ , refunfuña Remus para sus adentros, cerrando de golpe el libro.

 _Oh, no, más gente a la que presentarme no…_ Ese, cómo no, es Peter, sintiéndose palidecer.

 _Es… puro fuego y primavera_. James ni siquiera se percata de la presencia del otro chico. Sus ojos son solo para aquella niña de cabellos ígneos y profundos ojos verdes.

—Hola. Me llamo Lily, y él es mi amigo Severus. ¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?

—¡Claro! —responde James sin pensar, estrujándose contra Peter para dejar un hueco libre a su izquierda—. ¡Siéntate aquí!

—Eh… bien, gracias —Lily le dirige una mirada escéptica ante tanto entusiasmo, pero se coloca a su lado, mientras que Sev se sienta frente a ella, a la derecha de Black, mirándola con cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

—¿No quieres sentarte mejor conmigo, Lily? —pregunta lastimeramente, y Sirius le hace la burla a su lado, imitando su expresión suplicante.

—No. La verdad es que no —replica fríamente la chica. Pero su muralla se resquebraja ligeramente cuando sus ojos se empañan—. Te recuerdo que ahora mi hermana me detesta. Y es culpa tuya.

—Venga ya, Lils… No puedes seguir enfadada conmigo por eso… perdóname, anda, por favor…

— _Perdóname, anda, por favor —_ gimotea Sirius, dramatizando exageradamente y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Lily. Severus, por su parte, le ignora categóricamente, así que Black hace un nuevo intento de llamar su atención—. ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? Quejicus, ¿no?

En esa ocasión, Severus sí arruga la nariz con disgusto, pero no hace un solo comentario al respecto. Los ojos de Lily están ya verdaderamente húmedos, y la culpabilidad está mordiéndole el pecho.

—Lily, tu hermana solo es una… —por suerte, se contiene a tiempo, y decide cambiar de argumento sobre la marcha—. ¡Pero si nos vamos! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

Esta vez Lily sonríe con suavidad, asintiendo.

—Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin —sigue su amigo, emocionado con la idea. Pero James no puede evitar intervenir en ese momento, poniendo cara de haber chupado un limón.

—¿En Slytherin?

Remus Lupin suspira y vuelve a abrir el libro, previendo muy acertadamente que allí va a estallar una nueva discusión de la que no quiere ser partícipe. Lily y Peter, por su parte, parecen confusos con los rumbos que la conversación está tomando. Pero James, Sirius y Severus están en su salsa, discutiendo ardientemente sobre qué casa es mejor, si Gryffindor o Slytherin. Y por mera cuestión numérica, Snape se ve brutalmente abatido a los pocos minutos, lo que desemboca en Lily cogiéndole de la túnica y arrastrándolo al pasillo para "buscar otro compartimento donde las normas de educación se tengan más en cuenta".

Severus no se atreve a protestar, y la sigue en silencio como un cordero con un último " _¡Adiós, Quejicus!"_ restallándole en los tímpanos.

Remus cabecea con resignación.

Qué manera tan original de empezar el curso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pues… esto es todo por ahora. ¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas? ¿Cartas de admiradores? ¿Trofeos? ¿Una buena torta en tos los morros? Se acepta todo.

Los diálogos de esta última parte, desde que Severus dice lo de " _solo es una…"_ hasta el "¿ _En Slytherin_?" de James, han sido copiados textualmente del séptimo libro para hacer encajar todo lo anterior con esta escena.

Este capítulo es, básicamente, el comienzo. Cómo se conocieron los Merodeadores, Lily y Snape. Cómo empezó todo. Pensé que sería divertido imaginar un _antes_ a lo que sabemos… En fin, ¿qué os parece? Acepto también sugerencias para futuros drabbles ;) ¡Un abrazo!


	2. De lo que ocurre cuando empieza el curso

**¡Hola! Pues aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué os parece... de momento siguen siendo escenas del principio del primer curso, pero esto no siempre será así. Cuando no quede más que contar de ese año pasaré al siguiente ;)**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer, comentar y/o poner en favoritos! Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **De camas y alergias**

* * *

La habitación tiene cuatro camas.

Sirius ha proclamado suya la que está junto a la ventana subiéndose encima con las botas llenas de barro. James ha dejado caer su baúl a los pies de la de la derecha, mientras que Remus se ha quedado con la que está al otro lado de la ventana, al lado de la de Sirius. Peter, que ha llegado el último, ha aceptado resignadamente la primera de la izquierda, entre Remus y la puerta del baño.

Las habitaciones fueron distribuidas por orden de entrada a la Sala Común, y eso es lo que ha juntado a los cuatro chicos que han hecho juntos el viaje en tren. Esas pocas horas han bastado para que todos sepan algo los unos de los otros.

Saben, por ejemplo, que James Potter es miope, hijo único, hincha a muerte de los Montrose Magpies y alérgico al aburrimiento.

Saben que Sirius Black ama la música _muggle_ , las motos y a sí mismo, y que es alérgico a su familia.

Saben que Peter Pettigrew tiene demasiados hermanos, demasiadas mascotas y demasiado tiempo libre, además de una notoria alergia al deporte.

Y saben que Remus Lupin es una nube de libros, cicatrices sin respuesta, versos de los Beatles y tabletas de chocolate. Eso, y que es alérgico a doscientos mil tipos de alimentos, plantas y tejidos distintos.

—Tío, ¿a las gambas? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin gambas?

—Sin duda es una gran hazaña, Black, a juzgar por tu incredulidad.

—¿Siempre hablas como si fueras un libro, Lupin?

—¿Siempre duermes entre sábanas llenas de barro, Black?

James contempla la escena desde su cama, sonriendo con las piernas cruzadas.

—Mira, Peter. Tenemos un matrimonio en la habitación.

—¿Sí? —el aludido levanta la cabeza desde debajo de la cama, donde está en plena busca y captura de su rata. Mira a los otros dos chicos y sonríe—. ¿Y quién es la mujer?

—Lupin, claro está —declara Sirius, girando en redondo.

—Pues tú eres el que lleva el pelo largo, Black.

—Muy gracioso, Potter. Para que lo sepas, es el último grito en Londres. Se llama " _Cómo matar a tu madre en un único y sencillo paso_ ".

Las carcajadas resuenan en la habitación. Y continúan durante gran parte de la noche, mientras los cuatro chicos ordenan (o en el caso de Sirius, colonizan con objetos desperdigados) sus respectivas camas y baúles.

* * *

 **De pociones y estornudos**

* * *

La primera clase es Pociones. En las mazmorras. Bajan juntos y cuando caen de bruces contra aquel ecosistema de oscura humedad, Sirius pone su mejor cara de asco.

—Huele como mi casa.

—¿Tu casa huele como algo que lleva demasiados años muerto? —dice James sonriendo.

—Solo cuando toca limpieza general. El resto del tiempo es considerablemente peor.

Gryffindor tiene esa clase con Slytherin, y Lily Evans aprovecha para sentarse con Snape. El uniforme del chico está manchado con algún tipo de sustancia negruzca sobre la que Lily prefiere no preguntar.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

—Si no me recuerdas que estaba enfadada, no.

—Bien.

Su profesor se llama Elphias Stuart y está sustituyendo a Horace Slughorn, quien _se ha tomado un año sabático_ , les dice. Stuart les explica el funcionamiento básico de _todo_ el material de Pociones, y eso es mucho material. Solo Lily, Remus y Severus toman apuntes. El resto de alumnos buscan entretenimiento en el aula en que se encuentran, paseando la mirada por encima de las interminables hileras de tarros y frascos cuyos contenidos tal vez no quieran conocer. Sirius graba su nombre en la mesa con una navaja que solo Merlín sabe de dónde ha sacado, y James dibuja una escoba en el margen de la primera página de su libro de texto.

Hacia la mitad de la clase, Stuart les informa de que van a preparar una poción, un sencillo brebaje para estornudar cuyo nombre todos olvidan a los pocos segundos. Esto despierta a los alumnos de su sopor y les hace responder con entusiasmo. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días hace uno su primera poción.

Colocan cuidadosamente los ingredientes junto a los calderos y aguardan casi botando de excitación en sus sillas, ansiosos por empezar. Pero su ilusión se evapora en pocos minutos.

La preparación de pociones no es, como ellos habían pensado, jugar a que cocinan magia. Exige precisión, meticulosidad y sobre todo mucha, _mucha_ paciencia. Y algunos no andan precisamente sobrados de eso.

Tras un cuarto de hora mirando cómo Sirius remueve la poción (tres veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj, dos en sentido contrario, vuelta a empezar) y de añadir polvo de Doxy cada minuto, James llega a la terrible conclusión de que Pociones es una asignatura aburrida.

Y como ya se ha mencionado, James Potter prefiere la tortura al aburrimiento.

Se inclina un poco hacia adelante para que Remus y Peter puedan escucharle.

—Chicos. ¿Qué creéis que pasaría si en lugar de una uña de zarigüeya echamos más?

—¿Más? —Sirius alza la mirada sin descuidar la poción.

—Sí, más. Por ejemplo… ¿diez uñas de zarigüeya?

—El profesor Stuart ha dicho una, Potter, y me juego lo que sea a que por algo será —Remus añade la dosis correspondiente de polvo de Doxy sin apartar la vista de su caldero. Su voz suena tranquila. Razonable. Lógica.

—Ya, pero… ¿qué pasaría?

—Algo peligroso —aventura Peter, estremeciéndose.

—Algo probablemente poco recomendable —suspira Remus.

—Algo divertido —resume Sirius con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de hiena sin dejar de remover—. Comprobémoslo.

Es Peter quien les pasa las diez uñas de zarigüeya desde el armario de los ingredientes bajo la atenta y reprobatoria mirada de Remus. Aprovechando que Lily se ha levantado a por más polvos de Doxy, Sirius comienza a tirarle bolitas de papel a Snape para distraerle, proporcionándole unos segundos de oro a James para deslizar las uñas dentro del caldero del Slytherin y regresar discretamente a su sitio.

Después los cuatro Gryffindor (Remus incluido, aunque nunca lo admitiría) observan por el rabillo del ojo a Snape, aguardando con nerviosismo el resultado de su pequeño experimento.

Severus se quita bolitas de papel del pelo mirando con odio a Sirius. Luego se inclina rápidamente hacia su caldero, recordando con alarma que ha dejado de remover. Y entonces su cara se empapa de la nube de vapor amarillo que emerge explosivamente de la poción.

Snape arruga la nariz apartándose de golpe. Y el efecto es casi inmediato.

—¡Atchís!

Y los ojos de Peter se abren de sorpresa.

—Ah… ah… ¡atchís!

Y Remus alza una ceja con curiosidad.

—Ah… ah… aaaaah… ¡ATCHÍS!

Y tanto Sirius como James se miran fascinados conteniendo las carcajadas.

—¡AAAAATCHIIIIÍS!

—¡Severus! ¿Qué te pasa? —es Lily, que ha vuelto con el polvo, quien hace esa pregunta.

—Yo no… no puedo… es… ¡atchís!

—Snape, ¿qué ha hecho? —Stuart se acerca a su mesa con el gesto torcido en una mueca de reprobación y preocupación a partes iguales.

—¡Nada! Yo solo… ¡aaaatchís!

—Vaya por dios. Les dije que no bebieran la poción, muchacho.

—¡No he…! ¡ATCHÍS! ¡Yo no…! ¡AAAAAATCHÍS!

Stuart chasquea la lengua con disgusto.

—Diríjase ahora mismo a la enfermería, Snape. No puede trabajar así. Jovencita, acompáñele, por favor.

—Pero… pero… ¡atchís!

—Vámonos, Severus, anda —dice Lily, cogiéndole del brazo y tirando de él.

Mientras ambos salen del aula y Stuart masculla algo sobre la desobediencia de la incauta juventud, el resto de la clase susurra por lo bajo comentando lo ocurrido sin esforzarse en ocultar sus sonrisas. Sirius, Peter y James se esconden tras sus libros sin dejar de reír, e incluso Remus tiene una pincelada de diversión colgando de la comisura derecha de sus labios.

 _Pensándolo mejor_ , se dice James, _quizá las pociones no sean tan aburridas._

* * *

 **De quidditch y otras prácticas peligrosas**

* * *

Han salido fuera. Ellos dos. Sirius y James. A su paso algunos alumnos mayores se quedan mirando a Black con una mezcla de respeto, curiosidad y, en el caso de los leones, también un poco de desagrado.

James no se da cuenta. Sirius finge que él tampoco.

James no sabe qué significa ser un Black. Sirius preferiría no saberlo.

Caminan juntos, uno al lado del otro. Hablan de todo y de nada. Resulta que tienen muchas cosas en común. Cosas como los bollos de mantequilla y mermelada, los sábados por la tarde, un odio compartido hacia Slytherin o cierta tendencia hacia lo prohibido.

Cosas como el quidditch.

Se dirigen al estadio, que es enorme y aguarda vacío y hambriento a que comience la Liga. Entran desde los vestuarios de Gryffindor y suben a las gradas a zancadas, deseosos de respirar hondo en primera fila imaginando que ven un partido de verdad a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

Cuál es su sorpresa al descubrir que realmente sí hay alguien jugando al quidditch allí.

Es de Ravenclaw, a juzgar por su corbata descolocada que se sacude al viento. De cuarto, tal vez quinto curso. Un chico que recorre el perímetro del campo a velocidades vertiginosas, haciendo piruetas y acrobacias de riesgo.

James y Sirius le contemplan extasiados con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que el chico les descubre y se acerca a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh, vosotros. ¿Qué hacéis ahí?

—Mirar. ¿Y tú? —el Ravenclaw observa a Sirius y parpadea sorprendido ante tal descaro y seguridad en un crío de… ¿cuántos, once años?

—Entrenar —responde, enderezándose en la escoba y acercándose un poco más a las gradas hasta bajarse de la escoba y ponerse de pie—. Las pruebas son dentro de una semana y quiero estar preparado. Aunque es obvio que volverán a elegirme buscador. No hay nadie mejor que yo.

—¿Las pruebas? —James está repentinamente interesado. El Ravenclaw asiente.

—Ya sabes, para la formación de los equipos. Aunque Gryffindor está perdido haga lo que haga. Su único jugador aceptable era su buscador, Orwell, un digno rival… pero el año pasado se graduó y ahora no tenéis a nadie que valga la pena.

—Podríamos encontrar a alguien que sea bueno. ¿Y si yo me presentara a las pruebas? —cuanto más habla James, más le brillan los ojos.

—¿Presentarte? ¿Tú? —el Ravenclaw pasa por dos segundos de incredulidad antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada—. ¡No seas patético! Harías un ridículo histórico. Además, los de primero no pueden entrar en los equipos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —esta vez es Sirius quien habla, frunciendo el ceño en completo desacuerdo. Aunque él no tenga intención de presentarse a las pruebas, saber que tendría esa posibilidad vetada en caso de que quisiera hace que se enfade.

—Pues porque el quidditch es un deporte muy peligroso, y más aún para mocosos como vosotros —declara el Ravenclaw con un aire tan petulante e insultante que James casi tiene que sujetar a Sirius para que no se le tire encima.

—¡Podríamos conseguirlo! —protesta.

—¡Claro que podríamos! ¡Y yo voy a intentarlo!

Y antes de que el Ravenclaw tenga tiempo siquiera de mirar dos veces, James le arrebata la escoba y salta por encima de la valla al vacío.

Tanto Sirius como el otro chico sueltan una exclamación ahogada y se asoman alarmados para ver a James sobre la escoba, tratando de equilibrarla sin demasiado éxito. El artefacto va peligrosamente rápido y efectúa más giros de los que James puede o sabe controlar. Al fin y al cabo, hasta ese día él solo había montado en la pequeña escoba de juguete que sus padres le regalaron por su sexto cumpleaños y que no se elevaba a más de un metro del suelo.

Eso es distinto. Es abismal y aterradoramente distinto. Porque esa escoba corre y frena y sube y baja y cae y dibuja vueltas de campana, y James no es capaz de detenerla.

Sirius le grita hasta desgañitarse _para_ y _estás loco_ , sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada más. El Ravenclaw se apresura a sacar la varita para evitar el accidente que resulta evidente que va a producirse, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido.

Y cuando la escoba asciende hasta lo más alto para después volver a caer en picado directa al suelo, James cierra los ojos justo a tiempo para no ver el desastre.


End file.
